


Thunderstorm

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: College AU where reader and Skinny!Steve spend time in the library while it rains outside





	Thunderstorm

There was nothing I loved more than to spend time with Steve, even if we were each busy with our own pursuits, just knowing that he is there always relaxes me. 

Today was no different; we were holed up in a corner of the campus library. Steve in his oversized blue sweater that kept falling from his thin shoulders and dark wash jeans, and I in my favorite leggings and red sweatshirt with my glasses perched on my nose. Steve was busy with his sketchbook while I read the Hobbit for class.

I can feel eyes staring at me and flick my gaze up to meet with Steve's baby blues. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask as I shift in my seat self-consciously.

The thing is, Steve might be my best friend, but he's also the most beautiful man I have ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. Where everyone else only sees a sickly, skinny, undersized child, I see blond hair that's so soft I just want to bury my fingers in it all day long, blue eyes that burn with a righteous fire when he sees something wrong and wants to fix it, gentle hands that make pieces of art that are so realistic and beautiful they make you want to cry, soft and pale skin that glows like alabaster in moonlight hiding strong muscles underneath, but most of all I see a tender, caring soul who would do anything for those he loves.

"Nothing," he shrugs, "Just thinking," he gives me that same soft smile as always just as a sudden flash of lightning lights up the library and thunder cracks across the sky like stampeding elephants.

I tighten my grip on the book and try to lose myself between the pages again, but the storm outside has picked up strength and the noise makes it almost impossible to concentrate. When I startle again at the sudden flashes and noise Steve calls out, "Y/N." I look over to see him sitting curled up into the side of the couch with his arms stretched out towards me in silent invitation.

It only takes a second to make up my mind as I scramble over to him, curling up against his lithe form, his arms cocooning me in their safe embrace. As the next flash of lightning illuminates the building I hide my face in Steve's neck, whimpering quietly.

I can feel his hands rubbing slow circles on my back, trying to soothe me as the storm rages on outside. "Hey, y/n?" Steve asks after a long time of sitting in silence, I can hear a slight quiver in his voice as he takes a deep, rattling breath, "would you like to go grab a coffee with me when the storm lets up?" he asks in one breath.

I slowly sit up so I can see him properly; he is biting his lip and looking at me with anxious eyes. "Like on a date?" I ask curiously, ignoring the knot forming in the pit of my stomach and hoping to all that's good and holy that's what he meant.

"Y-yeah...unless you don't see me that way. You know what, forget I said anything. It's stupid of me to think you'd ever see me as anything other than a friend. You probably think I'm an idiot. I'm sorry if I made you uncomf-" I cut off his rambling by pressing my lips against his in a soft kiss.

He's frozen for one a moment before he seems to melt into the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup my cheek and bury his fingers in my hair. When we finally break apart to breathe I press my forehead against his, staring into his tender eyes. "I'd love to go on a date with you Steve," I smile before kissing him again, the storm outside completely forgotten.


End file.
